Sin palabras
by Lalix
Summary: Porte alto, ojos grises, nariz afilada y rostro impasible. Seguía siendo él reflejándose en sus pupilas, era él pero no era él. Las estúpidas palabras no se dignaban a pasar de sus labios! Mi primera incursión en el mundo mágico.


_**Bueno...**_

_**Mi primer fic de HP... **_

_**Espero que lo entiendan porque en realidad lo hice de una sola tirada y probablemente sea bastante básico XD...**_

_**Pero por algo se empieza pus...**_

_**Aklaración: todo este mundo maravilloso es obra de J.K., sólo el amor de esta loca pareja está en mi imaginación :P...**_

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sin palabras.**

**Capítulo único.**

_**-Cómo te atreves tu...tu... aaagr!!!! **_-

Ni siquiera podía formar un insulto lo suficientemente reconfortante para sentirse bien!.

Era estúpidamente sencillo, normalmente su cabeza corría a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, los insultos le salían hirientes de su labios fríos, y su mirada denotaba una furia contenida durante toda una vida de sufrimientos y frustaciones. Palabras negras pasaban por su mente, manchándola, insitándola a esparcir ese dolor antes provocado a su persona. En su memoria se agolpaban miles de blasfemias y formas y normas de humillar terriblemente hasta sacar lágrimas de ojos inocentes. Para hacer sentir culpable al que culpa no tenía, de hacer sentir avergonzado al mas puro de los idiotas de los que se rodeaba.

Porte alto, ojos grises, nariz afilada y rostro impasible. Seguía siendo él reflejándose en sus pupilas, era él pero no era él. Las estúpidas palabras no se dignaban a pasar de sus labios, con miedo talvéz de ellas mismas y el dolor que quería pero no quería ser causado. Miedo de sentimientos nunca sentidos, miedo de sandeces nunca pensadas.

Estúpido!.. si, estúpido!. Éso era esactamente lo que era. Que mierda estaba pasándo por su mente??!.

Culpa no era... no, claramente no era culpa. Era... era... aah!.

Ni siquiera podía definirlo. Otra vez las estúpidas palabras que no querían salir de esa carcel humeda que las encerraban, las privaban, las obligaban a permanecer ocultas en sus labios. Su lengua afilada le pedía con ansias un poco de piedad. Piedad para ella! La necesidad de ese órgano que mas que placer causaba daño de reflejar los no sentimientos de su dueño. Aquellos... los obligados no sentimientos que no sentía y le obligaron a sentir.

Estaba harto, ya no soportaba. Quería lanzarle mil maldiciones, expulsar fuera de sí el odio que sentía por ella.

Odio.. si!. Eso sentía. Su mente alfin había logrado encontrar la palabra que definía. Porfín podía recordarla con reconfortante dulzor después de todo este tiempo.

Ahora solo faltaba tomar ese odio, encerrárlo, enfocarse en él y decirle una palabra hiriente salida mas de su mente que corazón. De la intermináble y copiosa lista que encerraban sus recuerdos.

-_**Yo qué?... Qué soy yo...- **_pregunta desafiante, mezclada con dolorosa y penetrante mirada. Incitanto a respuesta tajante y doblemente dolorosa y afilada.

- _**Lo sabes!!! ... Eres una... eres una... tonta!!- **_craso error.

Carcajadas fuertes, claras y melodiosas explotaron en su rostro. Risa infantil, burlándose de la estúpida elección.

Maldecía al cielo y la tierra por esa palabra. Aquella única palabra que su mente era capaz de decir. Cual mas inesácta e imperfecta que esa. Que palabra no decía nada y era tan incierta y terriblemente falsa como esa... Podía vivir en un mundo paralelo donde todos eran seres morales y virtuosos, donde todos eran puros y buenos, donde la maldad existía por elección y juego, como contraposición del bien que siempre ganaba. Podía ser todo lo imaginable, y podía decirle los mil y un insúltos mas hirientes y malditos que aquel, que nisiquiera potencia tenía suficiente para poder hacerle mero daño y remover su ego y dignidad. Cualquiera podía ser tan cierto como el anterior, menos llamarla tonta!.

Era pérdida garantizada... pero no se daría por vencido. Después de llegar tan lejos no.

- _**No te rías como si aquello borrara todo!.- **_el semblante de ella cambió otra vez, serio como el de él al dedicarle esas palabras.-

_**Aún me debes una explicación**_.

- _**No te debo nada, pensé que había quedado claro la última vez que te lo advertí**_.- ahora era él el que se carcajeaba en su cara.. dado su altura, en su frente. - _**no seas imbécil, estoy hablando enserio**_!

-_** Lo siento, pensé que era una broma cuando creí escuchar que tu me advertiste algo**_.- con ironía contenida- _**No eres quien para pensar que tienes poder alguno sobre mi.- **_palabras arrastradas ahora con odio y asco que no sentía. Cualquier idiota se traga sus palabras. Acompañado de sus ojos frios son casi tan mortales como su varita.

- _**Palabras que dices pero no sientes**_.- lo desafía.

- _**Olvidas que yo no siento**_.- le reta.

Es verdad, no hay prueba alguna que le permita asegurar que él siente. No se le viene, a ella, ninguna palabra que pudiese debatir las suyas propias. Era inadmiscible que él la dejara con la palabra en la boca. Debe pensar en algo rápido o sino él dará la guerra por ganada y sentada. Su cabeza, acostumbrada ya cuando se trata de él, trabaja más rápido de lo incluso posible. Buscando una forma de dejarlo silenciado y atragantado con sus venenosos ataques. Depronto su castaña cabeza ve la luz al final de sus ojos que ya habían empezado a mostrar muestras de triunfo, junto con sus hombros que descarádamente se habían relajado y sus blancas perlas que habían comenzado a asomarse hacia ella con un amago de sonrisa.

Se inclina mas, de ser posible, sobre él. Sus distancias se acortan y sus labios quedan a escasos y malditos milimetros de los otros. Sonríe para ella, sonríe para él. Triunfante, segura y desafiante.

- _**Si no mal recuerdo**_.- ojos fijos en los suyos grises- _**los celos... son un sentimiento.**_

Triunfo seguro. Lo demuestra aquel semblante que hace algunos momento se había relajado, ahora completamente enfermo y descompuesto. Con la nariz arrugada como si algo le apestara. Estaba claro, lo descubrieron.

- _**No son celos, idiota. Es la pertenencia**_.- dijo frío e impasible.

- _**Porque no lo aceptas Malfoy?. Estabas celoso **_- su rostro cemenzó a contraerse por la rabia que sentía al no poder callarlo nunca. Y más aún al ver esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro desafiándola a decir algo más inteligente que aquellas palabras.

- _**Si no mal recuerdo... **_- se burlaba de ella-_** tus palabras fueron. "Por favor Harry, Malfoy no es capaz de sentir amor por nadie mas que por si mismo, recuerda que ya que no se puede ganar el cariño lo compra y se lo mete al bolsillo como una mas de sus pertenencias."- **_que expresivas eran esas palabras dichas con el mismo tono de voz que usaba ella-_** Y creo que continuaste con un "Y creo que a Parkinson no le molesta que le pagen por el cariño."**_

- _**Pero no puedes negar que la rabia de su rostro no se compara con ningun otro momento ni minimamente más reconfortante ni patético- **_sonrisa de venganza implantada bellamente en ella.

- _**Si se compara con una... **_- comenzó incitándola otra vez a pelear_**-... con la de la pelirroja comadreja**_.

-_**Malfoy!-**_ odio marcado en su voz.

-_**Granger!**_ - burla marcada en su voz.

Miradas escandalizadas por los sentimientos mostrados ese día, esa noche, como todas las noches.

Había que admitirlo. Por qué era tan endemoniadamente difícil admitirlo. Ámbos lo estaban, hartos de las cirscunstancias que no les permitían no ser ellos mismos. Se odiaban?... no importa en lo absoluto, en muy relativo. Ella piensa que es un capricho. Él piensa... él no piensa. No es necesario pensar en lo que sucede.

Se acercan, se besan con pasión contenida durante el día. No vinieron a discutir sobre lo que pasó durante el sufrido día. Ellos no tienen una relación. Por Merlín ellos no podrían ni ser amigos!

_**-Te advertí que si molestabas nuevamente a mis amigos lo iba a hacer yo contigo y esto se acababa**_- hablaba a sus labios aún humedos y cálidos.

-_**Te dije que no me importaban tus estúpidas advertencias**_- respondía a sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Los besos volvieron a ellos y con la rabia a flor de piel se hundieron en una apasionada necesidad. Algo sobraba. Las capas quizas?

-_**Te advertí que no quería ni a Weasley ni a Potter toquetiándote en los pasillos**_.- hablaba otra vez entre un beso más largo que el anterior. No esperaba respuesta, el beso siguió.

_**-Es parte de tu lujuriosa imaginación, te dije que no me toquetean...- **_respondía separándose de sus labios.-... _**al menos no en los pasillos**_- Sonriendo complacida por su logro, el había admitido de una forma retorcida y sin intención, que estaba celoso. Él sonrió... sonrió de verdad.

El beso siguió, el siguiente con más pasión que el anterior. El siguiente con menos ropa que el anterior. El final culminando la verdad. Si se amaban o no, si tenían celos o no, si hicieron algo más que besarse o no... lo dejó a su criterio e imaginación.

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-----.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

**Si te gusta o no... deja un Review para celebras mi logro o para terminar con mi vida de escritora y dedikarme a limpiar mesas XD...**

**Xauxau**


End file.
